


Listen to what my heart says for you

by btxtuniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Idk what to say, M/M, Serenade, Soobin being a bit mischievous, Soobin found his hyung weird, Yeonbin hugging, Yeonjun being clingy, fluff af, let's just read, please this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtuniverse/pseuds/btxtuniverse
Summary: "Stay still. Let me hold you like this and listen to what I say."Yeonjun was being 'more' clingy to Soobin than he ever was just to tell Soobin how much he wants to be with him in the future.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 62





	Listen to what my heart says for you

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo! It's me again! Anyway, this prompt is from their behind comeback show in mnet (idk if I am right about the show but I think yes?). I know it's been a month since their comeback but let me write this one since I saw this one vid in my gallery. Anyway, lemme stop talking and let's get this one. Enjoy reading!

"Psst. Binnie."

Yeonjun called Soobin who's busy talking with their staff and didn't heard Yeonjun. The older squint his eyes and tried to call Soobin for the second time.

"Soobinniee~"

And for the second time, Soobin didn't heard Yeonjun calling his name and that makes Yeonjun's lips form into a pout and quickly walked towards Soobin and tugged his wrist.

"Wha-"

"I'm calling you but it looks like you're ignoring me."

Soobin frowned and the staff behind him secretly smiled before putting the coat on Soobin's shoulder and left.

"What are you doing hyung? You're being weird."

"You're the one who's being weird." Soobin rolled his eyes at Yeonjun. "Why you're rolling your eyes at me? Ya! I'm your hyung!"

"You're being overdramatic hyung. First, you get mad at me because I didn't heard you, WHICH IS TRUE. Second, you're having a PMS. Seriously, hyung are you okay?"

Yeonjun didn't answer Soobin and just pulled him closer and started singing.

_"I miss you.."_

_"Kiss you.."_

Yeonjun moved forward to Soobin and about to plant a kiss on his cheeks but Soobin immediately blocked his left hand at Yeonjun and the older pouted at the action but nevertheless continued singing.

_"Give you my coat when you are cold.."_

"You didn't give me the coat. The noona staff did." Yeonjun glared at Soobin and sighed. "Can you just please shut up?"

He pulled Soobin's coat and quickly moved his arms around Soobin's waist and smiled. "Stay still. Let me hold you like this and listen to what I say."

Luckily, Soobin was already facing behind Yeonjun and his face started blushing when Yeonjun started to sway slowly and proceed serenading Soobin.

_"Need you, feed you... Even let you hold the remote control..."_

Soobin began to move his arms up and wrapped them around Yeonjun's shoulder, hugging him back.

_"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, put you to bed when you've had to much to drink..."_

"I know it isn't related to being drunk but I remember that you always put blankets on me when I slept on the floor." Yeonjun chuckled at Soobin's statement and slightly nod.

"I want to carry you but you're too heavy." Yeonjun snickered at Soobin. Soobin huff hus cheeks in annoyance and slap his shoulder.

"Aw! Ya! I'm sorry okay? Let me try to carry you next time." Soobin rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure to sleep on the floor every night so you also have carry me every night."

Yeonjun slightly pulled away from Soobin and frowned. "Ya. That's too much. Are you really that hurt when I said you're too heavy?"

Soobin let out a small 'hmph'. Yeonjun immediately let out his smile and pinch Soobin's mochi cheeks. "Don't be mad. You're not heavy okay? You're just beautiful the way you are hmm?"

Yeonjun immediately hug Soobin again and continue his singing.

_"And I could be the man..._

  
_Who grows old with you.."_

Soobin giggled and tighten his hug on his hyung. "Promise? We'll grow old together?" Yeonjun smiled and planted a kiss on Soobin's forehead.

_"I promise."_

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your thoughts and let's talk here or maybe in twitter @raventaehyunxx muah


End file.
